


Calisthenics

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alpha!Lee, Challenge Response, F/M, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Season/Series 02, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara figures out why Lee is being an obnoxious twat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calisthenics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taragel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=taragel).
  * Inspired by [Helping Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/662751) by [lanalucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy). 



Since Lee’d been shot, Kara spent more time than usual making sure the CAG’s paperwork never fell behind.  Even once he returned to light duty, he couldn’t put pen to paper for long without tiring, so she was still spending a lot of tension-filled time with Lee in his office.  On this particular occasion, he’d been sniping at her about nearly everything for over two hours; _your handwriting sucks_ , _those two cannot work a shift together without coming to blows_ , _don’t you remember that so-and-so is in the damn brig_ and finally, when she got up out of her chair, _for the gods’ sake, Kara, where are you going, we are not done_.

She bit her lip, clenched her fists, walked into the head and slammed the hatch behind her.   _Lords, I know this is my fault.  I shot him.  He could have died.  Can’t I have a little break, though?  Just a moment where I don’t want to beat him to a pulp?_  She went ahead and took care of business and returned to the fray.  Even with Lee’s complaining voice immediately in her ear again, she decided to take the time to stretch, well, pretty much everything.  It’s not like that pile of paperwork was getting any smaller, or that Lee would get any less obnoxious if she sat back down right away.  There were hours left with his charming company.  

She walked around the office, and took a moment to toss her jacket over the arm of the couch before bending forward to stretch her hamstrings and backward for her quadriceps.   _Gods, sitting in that chair makes my ass hurt_!  As she straightened, she caught movement out of the corner of her eye - Lee’s left hand adjusting his... _Oh.  No wonder he’s being such a pissy bitch_.

In typical Starbuck full-speed-ahead, consequences-what-consequences fashion, she walked around the office one last time, then bent over the back of his chair and breathed in his ear, “Something besides paperwork I can help you with, Captain?”  And yep, that was more than a twitch in his pants, and _thankyouverymuch Lords of Kobol_ Lee had shut up.

Lee froze in his chair, not even pretending to misunderstand with, “I think that’s a little out of your purview, Lieutenant.”  

“Oh, not at all, sir.  My job as DCAG includes assisting you with anything that helps make your job easier.  I like to think I take that job very seriously.”  She snaked her arms over his shoulders, pushing her thumbs into the muscles in his arms as she went.  He let out a nearly inaudible groan and she made a mental note to ambush him with a shoulder and arm massage later.  Right after they both forgot that she was the one who had shot him.   _Right now, on the other hand_ , “You having trouble concentrating, sir?  Need to release a little tension?”  She wove her fingers between his and squeezed.

Lee leaned his head back, rubbed his cheek against hers.  “You know, Lieutenant, you may be right.  I think a break is in order.”  He pulled her forward as he stood up, pushing her ass into the desk, cupping her hand around his groin, pushing his body into hers.  “We could try some calisthenics.”

“Calisthenics, sir?”  She cupped his hardness through his pants with one hand, released the button on his pants with the other.  “Is that what we're calling it?”

Both his hands rose to cover hers, then rushed to unzip his pants and push them down.  Kara moved to his side and behind him, putting one arm around his torso, pulling herself tight against his hip, a hand playing with the bead of his nipple through his tanks, the other hand reaching down to grasp him firmly.  She relaxed her grip, running her loosely fisted fingers up and down his cock, brushing her thumb lazily across the ridge just below the head.  Lee reached his hand down, putting it over Kara’s, tightening her fist again, pushing all the way down, pulling all the way back up, groaning a little under his breath.  He kept their hands moving up, towards his mouth, where he licked a broad stripe across her palm before caressing himself again with her hand.  He pumped her hand slowly, squeezing and releasing.  When he got the pressure just right, he nodded once, gave a little grunt of affirmation and let his head fall back into hers, then relaxed his hand and let her do all the work.

Kara kept stroking, listening as the little noises Lee made got sharper, waiting until the eyes avidly watching her hand drifted shut.  She pinched the nipple hard, then petted away the pain.  He got harder under her other hand.  “Kinky, Lee.  You like the pain?”  The rhythm of her hand on his cock was pulling her body forward, repeatedly rubbing the seam of her pants against his hip.  The friction distracted her mind, loosened her tongue.  “You feel good under my hand, Lee.  Hot.  Hard.”  She could see the glistening wetness as she took one long stroke over the head and he gasped.  Her hand resumed a steady pace, bringing him closer to climax.  “I bet you taste good, too.  Oh, you like that idea?  You want me on my knees?  You want me sucking your cock?  Mmm, I can tell you do.  Guess what, Lee?”  She lowered her voice, licked his neck right below his ear.  “I want you to frak my mouth.”  He whimpered and emptied himself into her hand.  Kara continued to stroke him, slower and slower, until he put his hand on her wrist to stop her.  She lifted her hand and licked some of the mess off, wiping the rest onto her pants.  She was wet as frak and the pressure in her panties was nearly unbearable - the constant rubbing against him had gotten her hot, but wasn’t enough to get her off.  Her arm tightened around him and with his hand still on her wrist, she started to put her hand down her own pants.  

And because a small, unacknowledged part of Lee was pissed as hell that Kara of all people had shot him, he pulled away, out of her arms and said, “Thank you, Lieutenant.  Break time’s over.  We’ve got a lot of paperwork to get through tonight.”

_I should be more careful what I ask for._

**Author's Note:**

> Written for callmeonetrack, who uh, challenged me to write a companion piece to Helping Hand.
> 
> Prompt was basically this: like Helping Hand, only Kara makes the first move, offers her help, whether or not Lee asks for it. Smutty, not fade to black, set before Helping Hand.
> 
> Assuming I got the timeline right, it's set in the three weeks between Lee getting shot in Sacrifice and Kara getting shipped to Pegasus before Captain's Hand. As with several of my pieces, I am rabidly ignoring any romantic/sexual liaison between Lee and Dualla that might exist in canon.


End file.
